xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Faktor Hungary
X-Faktor Hungary is the Hungarian syndication of The X Factor. Judges *'Péter Geszti' (2010-2013) *'Ildikó Keresztes' (2010-2012) *'Miklós Malek' (2010-2012) *'Feró Nagy' (2010-2012) *'Gabi Tóth' (2013-2016) *'Róbert Szikora' (2013-2014) *'Róbert Alföldi' (2013-2014) *'Gábor Szűcs' (2014) *'Laci Gáspár' (2016-present) *'ByeAlex' (2016-present) *'Peti Puskás' (2016-present) *'Gigi Radics' (2017-2018) *'Bogi Dallos' (2019-present) Hosts *Nóra Ördög (2010-2012) *Balázs Sebestyén (2010) *Lilu (2013) *Bence Istenes (2013-2016) *Ramóna Kiss (2017-present) Series 1 See main article: Series 1 Series 1 began on August 28, 2010 with a judging lineup of Péter Geszti, Ildikó Keresztes, Miklós Malek and Feró Nagy and hosted by Nóra Ördög and Balázs Sebestyén. This season was eventually won by 28-year-old Csaba Vastag who was mentored by Feró Nagy in the Over 25s category. Series 2 See main article: Series 2 Series 2 began on September 3, 2011, and utilized the same panel from the first season, as well as the host Nóra Ördög with the exception of Balázs Sebestyén. This season was eventually won by 30-year-old Tibor Kocsis who was mentored by Miklós Malek in the Over 25s category. Series 3 See main article: Series 3 Series 3 began on September 1, 2012, and utilized the same panel from the first two seasons, as well as the host Nóra Ördög. This season was eventually won by 24-year-old Gergő Oláh who was mentored by Péter Geszti in the Boys category. Series 4 See main article: Series 4 Series 4 began on September 7, 2013, and marked the departures of Ildikó Keresztes, Miklós Malek and Feró Nagy while Péter Geszti remained. Their replacements were Gabi Tóth, Róbert Szikora and Róbert Alföldi. Lilu and Bence Istenes replaced Nóra Ördög as hosts. This season was eventually won by 27-year-old Dóra Danics who was mentored by Péter Geszti in the Over 25s category. Series 5 See main article: Series 5 Series 5 began on September 6, 2014, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Péter Geszti who was replaced by Gábor Szűcs. Bence Istenes returned as host with the exception of Lilu. This season was eventually won by 15-year-old Andrea Tóth who was mentored by Róbert Szikora in the Girls category. Series 6 See main article: Series 6 Series 6 began on September 24, 2016, and marked the departures of Gábor Szűcs, Róbert Szikora and Róbert Alföldi while Gabi Tóth remained. Their replacements were Laci Gáspár, ByeAlex and Peti Puskás. Bence Istenes returned as host. This season was eventually won by 17-year-old Barbara Opitz who was mentored by Gabi Tóth in the Girls category. Series 7 See main article: Series 7 Series 7 began on September 2, 2017, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Gabi Tóth who was replaced by Gigi Radics. Ramóna Kiss replaced Bence Istenes as host. This season was eventually won by mixed vocal duo Ricco & Claudia who were mentored by Laci Gáspár in the Groups category. Series 8 See main article: Series 8 Series 8 began on October 6, 2018, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the host Ramóna Kiss. This season was eventually won by male vocal duo USNK who were mentored by ByeAlex in the Groups category. Series 9 See main article: Series 9 Series 9 will begin on October 5, 2019, and will utilize the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Gigi Radics who will be replaced by Bogi Dallos. Ramóna Kiss will return as host. Category:X-Faktor Hungary